Benutzer Blog:Floreanna/Das Ding mit dem Ding
Katinka Katzenpfote stemmte ihre Pfötchen in die Hüfte und funkelte Berni Poopdiker aus ihren grünen Katzenaugen zornig an und der Strohhut auf ihrem Kopf bebte mit.„Ich mag Deinen verdammten Karottentee nicht trinken!“ fauchte sie Berni das Bergstinktier mit dem glänzenden schwarzen Fell und dem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an. Berni fuchtelte mit der Tasse Tee, die jedesmal fast über zu schwappen drohte weiter vor Katinkas Katzenmäulchen herum, als Kordula Kobranowa um die Hausecke gerauscht kam. Die Krone auf ihrem Nackenschild funkelte im Sonnenlicht und leise, aber deutlich drohend zischte sie die Beiden an: „Kinderssss, Kinderssss... Ihr sollt Euch doch nicht streiten! Das Winterhauchfest steht vor der Tür und wir wollen uns doch alle freuen und glücklich sein und das Fest der Liebe in Frieden und Eintracht feiern.“.... ' Mit einer zornigen Handbewegung fegte ich den Krug mit den letzten, zugegebenermassen ziemlich vertrockneten, letzten schwarzen Rosen aus meinem Garten vom Tisch und die Katze, das Stinktier und die Kobra, die sich eben noch auf dem Fussboden meines Zimmers belauert hatten, während ich sie mit meiner Fantasie ebenfalls beobachtete, stoben in verschiedene Zimmerecken davon. Die Stuhlbeine kratzten mit einem lauten Geräusch über die Holzdielen, als ich mich ruckartig erhob und den Stuhl dabei nach hinten schob. So konnte es einfach nicht weiter gehen. Wurde ich langsam verrückt, wenn ich schon mit den Tieren mehr sprach, als mit den Menschen um mich herum? Eigentlich sollte alles besser sein. Mein Verhältnis zu Ganndor war inniger denn je und unser Glück war mit unserer Tochter Jula perfekt. Alles hatte seine schönste Ordnung, wie es dem Land, dem König und den Menschen überhaupt nur gefallen konnte und doch stimmte irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht. Immer noch hatte ich das Gefühl dass diese Ordnung ganz und gar nicht meine Ordnung sei und auch Ganndor schien sich, entgegen aller seiner Wünsche und den Planungen zu unsrer Hochzeit mit dieser offensichtlichen Ordnung nicht wirklich abfinden zu können. Ich spürte es. Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um es zu fühlen, dass diese innere Unruhe, die er seit dem Tod seiner ersten Frau und seiner Kinder mit sich herum trug noch immer nicht los liess. Ich hatte alles getan, was in meiner Macht stand, um ihm verschiedene Wege für seine und, oder unsre Zukunft zu zeigen, aber ich war am Ende meiner Möglichkeiten angekommen. All meine Liebe, Treue, Fürsorge, Respekt, Geduld und selbst unsre Tochter Jula waren einfach nicht genug. Ich wusste, dass irgendetwas in ihm schlummerte. Etwas kriegerisches, majestätisches, sehr Machtvolles, aber ich wusste nicht mehr, wie ich ihm noch helfen konnte zu finden, was er bei sich und für sich suchte. Er musste es allein finden .. wie auch immer... Ich bückte mich, um die Scherben des Kruges aufzusammeln und hob eine der Rosen an meine Nase, deren schwacher Duft mir wie der Nachhall und die Erinnerung an etwas Wundervolles aber Vergängliches in die Nase stieg. Eigentlich hätte ich beim Schneegestöbermarkt sein sollen, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen. Ich wollte niemanden unsrer Bekannten treffen oder sehen, am allerwenigsten Ganndor, der vielleicht vor allen möglichen Leuten seine Hintergedanken verbergen konnte, aber nicht vor mir, auch wenn ich sie trotz der langen Zeit, die wir uns kannten, einfach nicht einzuschätzen gelernt hatte. Einerseits machte es mich schier verrückt, dass ich ihm, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mich liebt, dennoch nicht helfen konnte, andrerseits hatte ich selbst auch genügend eigene Sorgen und eine davon hiess Julakema, beziehungsweise war etwas, das sie mir zugesandt hatte und das ich Ganndor wohlweislich wieder einmal verschwiegen hatte. Dieses Ding, welches ich in Julas Paket fand war ein vielseitiges Prisma dessen Kanten leicht glühten. Eigentlich bestand dieses Prisma nur aus diesen glühenden Kanten und Ecken, denn in seinem Innern schien es aus Luft zu bestehen oder zumindest einem Stoff, den man nicht greifen konnte. Ich konnte meinen Finger in dieses Ding stecken und doch hielten es die glühenden Kanten in seiner fast kugelrunden Form und es war schwer, viel zu schwer für etwas, das aussah, als würde es nur aus Luft und eventuell glühenden Drähten bestehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich da in den Händen hielt und Jula wohl ebensowenig, obwohl ihr Brief darauf schliessen liess, dass sie eine eigenartige Erfahrung mit dem Ding gemacht hatte, genauso eigenartig wie es in ihren Besitz gelangt zu sein schien. Ich muss mir in Erinnerung rufen, wie die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen abliefen. Mit den Fingern an den Schläfen lief ich unruhig durchs Zimmer. Ich selbst hatte Jula wenige Wochen vor dem Winterhauchfest nach Darnassus geschickt, um Reinhold zu treffen. Ja, Reinhold war wieder da und in Sturmwind, wenn auch nur, wie es schien, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich an seiner tiefen Depression und Unruhe schuld hatte. Unser Zusammentreffen in Sturmwind war ein Desaster, sowohl für ihn, als auch für mich, da er für keinerlei Argumente meinerseits ein offenes Ohr hatte und am Ende der Unterredung teilte er mir mit, dass er nach Darnassus gehen würde, ganz einfach, um mir auch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich konnte das so nicht stehenlassen. Wir konnten uns nicht permanent aus dem Weg gehen, nur weil unsre Meinungen nicht konform gingen und Reinhold gehörte nun mal auch nach Sturmwind. Er war genauso ein Teil der Stadt, wie ich und so beschloss ich, Jula nach Darnassus zu schicken, um ihn mit ihrer jugendlichen Unbekümmerheit und ihrem Lebenslauf im Gepäck, der Reinhold Ganndors und meine Lebensgeschichte seit der Trennung von ihm erzählen würde, zum Umdenken zu bewegen. Anfangs schien auch alles Bestens zu verlaufen. Jula schrieb begeisterte Briefe aus Darnassus. Sie habe Reinhold gefunden und sie verstünden sich blendend. Sie führten lange Gespräche, in denen Ganndor und ich oft Mittelpunkt waren und sie hätte den Eindruck, dass er längst nicht mehr so brummig und verschlossen wäre und wieder jugendlicher zu wirken beginne. Zugegebenermassen machte ich mir ein bischen Sorgen darum, ob sich Jula vielleicht ebenfalls in Reinhold verlieben könnte, wie ich es einst tat, oder womöglich er sich in sie, wenn er so auftaute, aber als sie mir schrieb, dass er sie in Kampftechniken unterrichten würde, schwanden meine Zweifel. Das war wieder der alte Reinhold, der Haudegen, der Streiter für Recht und das Licht, so wie ich ihn einst auch kennen gelernt hatte. Zwar war es mir nicht so sonderlich genehm, mir Jula mit Schwert und ihren hübschen Körper übersät von blauen Flecken von den Übungen vorzustellen, aber sie schien ebenfalls Spass daran zu haben und lernte begeistert und wer weiss, wofür es noch einmal gut war. Sie schien von meinen Fähigkeiten so gar nichts in die Wiege gelegt bekommen zu haben, was ich bedauerte, aber gleichzeitig machte es mich auch stolz, dass sie ihrem Vater nacheiferte und all das, was Ganndor an Kampfgeist vermissen liess quasi in sich kompensierte. Reinhold hatte ihr anscheinend ein Quartier im Stützpunkt des Argentumkreuzuges in Darnassus besorgt, wo sie wohnen konnte. Der Argentumkreuzzug! Würde sich Jula ihm ebenfalls anschliessen, wie ich es getan hatte? Sie würde eine würdige Nachfolgerin werden, wenn ich eines Tages vielleicht zu alt war, die Aufträge zu erfüllen. Es schien einfach alles perfekt zu verlaufen, bis zu Julas letztem Brief und dem Ding in dem Paket und dann noch Ganndors Verschwinden.... Welche Mächte hatten sich nun wieder gegen uns verschworen? Ich nahm Julas Brief und las ihn noch einmal: '„Liebste Mama und Licht mit Dir Ganndor Tolan!“ Schon die Überschrift liess mich schaudern, bezeichnete sie ihn doch für gewöhnlich als ihren herzallerliebsten Papa... Mir geht es sehr gut. Ich fühle mich jung und stark und dank Reinhold, habe ich einen Weg gefunden, meinen Platz im Leben zu finden. Ich habe Vaters Konto ein wenig geplündert, um mir eine Rüstung und ein Schwert anfertigen zu lassen. Die Kaldorei scheinen ein besondres Talent zu haben, Rüstungen besonders für die weiblichen Körperformen anzufertigen. Kein Wunder eigentlich, bestehen doch ihre Wachen ausschliesslich aus weiblichen Kaldorei. Die Rüstung sitzt jedenfalls fast wie eine zweite Haut und ist daher sehr angenehm zu tragen. Nur mit dem Bidenhänder tue ich mich noch etwas schwer. Solange ich ihn in den Händen halte, ist es gut, aber da ich ja nicht ständig übe, muss ich ihn ja irgendwo unterbringen und so trage ich ihn wie einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken, was mir noch völlig ungewohnt und deplaziert vorkommt, aber ich will ihn auch stets bei mir haben, besonders jetzt, da ich alles weiss. ' '''Mama, ich schicke Dir die Quelle meiner Informationen mit und wenn Du es siehst, wirst Du wissen, was ich meine. Ich habe das Prisma vor zwei Tagen auf meinem Bett gefunden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie oder von wem es dahin gelegt wurde, aber im Grunde ist es mir auch egal, weil ich jetzt alles verstehe. ' ' ' '''Bis wir uns wiedersehen fühl Dich umarmt und geküsst von Deiner Jula Das war ihr letzter Brief, Seitdem habe ich nichts wieder von ihr gehört und als ich Reinhold vor drei Tagen in Sturmwind traf, konnte er mir auch nicht sagen, wo sie sei. Er sei abgereist, als sie noch in Darnassus war, versicherte er mir, aber immerhin schien sich unser Verhältnis so wie geplant auch wieder verbessert zu haben, denn er teilte mir mit, dass er sich der Garnison Sturmwinds anschliessen würde. Der Plan war also aufgegangen, wenn auch Ganndor immer noch verreist war und ich ihm nicht mal sagen konnte, dass ich mir Sorgen um Julas Verschwinden machte. Verdammter verantwortungsloser Vater! Ob er überhaupt mal an Jula dachte? Weiss der Geier, wo er sich mal wieder herumtrieb. Sollte er doch meinetwegen! Ich wog das Prisma in der Hand und versuchte mich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren, was Jula damit gemeint haben könnte, dass ich „wissen“ könnte. Ich wusste gar nix! Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, was dieses Ding war, aber ich würde es herausfinden... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag